


Burn

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Dalia Rosales made by morganlinzz, Established Relationship, F/M, For morganlinzz, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lindsey Morgan - Freeform, Mentioned Alec Lightwood, Mentioned Clary Fray, Mentioned Isabelle Lightwood, Mentioned Jocelyn Fairchild, Mentioned Maryse Lightwood, Non-Canonical Character Death, Parabatai Bond, Poison, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace didn't mean to shut his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is a gift for the lovely morganlinzz (I am so sorry that this is so late, but I hope you like it!)
> 
> Also, Dalia Rosales (the Original Female Character) belongs to morganlinzz, but she has graciously allowed me to write her in this fic so I hope I do her justice and if you want to know what she looks like, google Lindsey Morgan, as morganlinzz based the character off her.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the fic!

Everything burned.

It wasn't a pleasant burn, like one felt after holding a sip of soda on the tongue, or feeling the heat of a warm fire against your skin as you warmed up in the winter months. It was a crashing pain, bursts of agony flowing through his veins, licking at his bones and making his head spin.

And with that burn, Jace knew this was it. He knew he was going to die. It didn't matter how his _parabatai_ rune pulsed- Alec wouldn't get a chance to find him in time. His _parabatai_ would be ripped in half as he passed, leaving Alec alone, a shell of who he was. Jace grimaced as a new wave of pain passed through him, making him cry out.

"Shhhh, shhhhh...." a voice tried to calm him, "it's okay, you're going to be okay......"

Jace bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He knew that voice. It wasn't Isabelle, nor Clary or Jocelyn. But it sounded familiar. It sounded warm. He felt wisps of something brush his cheek and from the corner of his eye he could see the ends of long brown hair. A slender hand reached out to cup his cheek and he leaned in to the touch. It felt like ice, attempting to quell the worst of the flames.

"D-Dalia....?" Jace managed to stammer, immediately hating how small he sounded. Shadowhunters were not supposed to be small. They were larger than life, they were swashbuckling pirates who stole gold and saved the girl. Dalia nodded above him, her brown eyes watery; it may have been his vision going in and out before him.

"Don't talk, Jace," Dalia said, "save your strength."

Jace wanted to laugh. What strength? What did he have to save? He could feel the poison rushing through his limbs, and he blinked back tears. Seeming to sense his pain, Dalia pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Her lips quivered as she tried to smile at him, although Jace figured she was trying to assure herself more than him, "It's gonna be okay. You'll get through this! I know you will!"

Right. Jace groaned at the newfound throbbing in his temples- did demon poison ever work this fast before? His vision was turning black, silhouettes of what he was leaving behind. Of Dalia. Her image, he mused, would be infused into his memory. The angel at the end of the tunnel that took him to Heaven. He fel Dalia drag him into a sitting position, shivered at the cold of her skin against his as she cradled his head in her lap, her fingers brushing his cheeks.

Everything burned, and Jace knew he was going to die.

Blinking, he could see her shaking her head vigorously, her pleas growing loud, "No, Jace, don't close your eyes!"

Jace frowned as best he could. He wasn't going to close his eyes, he was just tired. He was just resting them! Jace told her so, but he realized that it may have come out more as garbled nonsense than an actual sentence. So he tried again, his eyelids drooping shut ever so slowly.

Shit. Fuck. Damn it all to hell, he _was_ closing his eyes. Jace tried to force them open, widening them until he thought they would bug from his sockets or pop completely from his cranium. Anything but closing them. Anything but Dalia begging him not to sleep, begging him to keep going and telling him how strong he was.

Jace gave Dalia his best smirk. After all this, he felt kind of tired, and he was a bit tired of having to be so strong all the time.

"You need to wake up, Jace," Dalia was sobbing now, her wails echoing in his ears as he felt the fire creeping ever closer, the looming darkness threatening to overtake him, pull him under. Jace sighed; he was trying, but he was in pain. He was in pain, everything hurt. Her voice was so calming too, reminding him of a lullaby Maryse would sing him as a child, to help him sleep.

But he didn't meant to close his eyes, if that was what Dalia was trying to cry to him about. If he could, he'd keep them open, take in her beauty one last time. No one so beautiful should be sad. But Jace couldn't find the strength to tell her, to reach up and wipe what he thought were tears from her face. He couldn't gather the wits to brush her hair back and give her his famous smile that seemed to work on anyone except Isabelle.

Everything burned, but he didn't mean to shut his eyes.

"Please wake up, Jace, "he heard Dalia crying, peppering kisses to his cheeks and hair, "please wake up, wake up, _wake up...._ "

Jace was tired. He loved Dalia, he did. But why didn't she want him to sleep? The poison was slowing, and everything was pulling at him like molasses, smooth and soft and inviting.

"Wake up, Jace," Dalia held him close as he felt the stingy cold of death, the light becoming brighter, "I can't do this. I can't do this without you."

Jace wanted to pry his eyes open. To look at her in shock and ask "Why?"

Dalia was strong and smart. She was beautiful and funny and brave and everything Jace knew he wanted to be. There was no reason she couldn't move on. Find herself a nicer boy who could give her a better life than he would, what, with Shadowhunting business taking up most of their time. He wanted to tell her to stop crying, not to worry and keep smiling every morning like she always did.

He wanted to say so, but found that he couldn't.

Nothing burned anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first time writing with an OC, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to see anything, message me on Tumblr @coloringpencils


End file.
